


Romance

by Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool



Series: Just One Bite [vampie!Mikey] [1]
Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Biting, Crossdressing, Drunk Sex, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 07:54:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool/pseuds/Who_the_hell_is_Tre_Cool
Summary: First book in my new vampire!Mikey 'verse!





	Romance

Vampire killings in New Jersey had reached over 1000 in one year. 1000 people killed. All of those people, and Mikey Way just happened to be one of them. 

  
*

  
Frank Iero’s birthday party was an event to behold. Gerard and Ray hired out an entire bar and invited half the Jersey music scene, Bob and Brian invited some up-and-coming punk bands to play, and everyone wore fancy dress. It was Halloween after all.

Frank himself had been gifted some awesome SFX makeup and now looked like a very convincing zombie, courtesy of Gerard, who was dressed as a vampire, like he wasn’t basically one anyway. Ray had fake fur over his hands as well as fake fangs and ripped clothing to be a werewolf. Bob had cat ears because he and Mikey had lost a bet.

However, Bob was a lot bigger than Mikey, and could use this as an excuse. Which was how Mikey found himself in a women’s cat costume. To be perfectly honest, he didn’t mind. He’d worn women’s clothes before. But he would’ve liked to see Bob in the short, sparkly, black dress that Mikey had been made to wear. And the collar.

Mikey huffed softly, tugging the bottom of his skirt down as it rode up his thighs. He wasn't drunk enough to really rock the outfit, but that wouldn't last for long. Ray, the designated driver, was herding Frank over with his tray of 'birthday shots' that he always shared with one lucky friend. Twenty two years old, so eleven shots each. 

By the time they had finished, Mikey was drunk enough to utilize his getup and Frank was drunk enough to go and bother someone else, another beer already in hand.

A touch to his hip made Mikey tilt his head back, earning himself a kiss to the neck.  
"Hey sugar~" murmured a voice in his ear. "Can I buy you a drink?'

Mikey hummed happily, mumbling a slurred, "do you buy a drink for every lonely guy at the bar?"

The stranger laughed at this, a soft melodic sound as his hand slid up Mikey's thigh. "Only the pretty ones."

Mikey blushed, accepting the bottle the stranger gave him.

"So what's your name?" Mikey slurred, taking a sip from the bottle.

"I'm Tommy. And you are hot as hell."

"I'm Mikey," He responded, with a giggle.

The man- Tommy- seemingly decided that Mikey was drunk enough, and rested his hand on Mikey's hip. "Why don't we head outside?" He practically purred.

Mikey stood, Tommy catching him as he stumbled before wrapping am arm around his waist and leading him outside.

As soon as the door shut behind them, Mikey found himself roughly shoved against the wall. Tommy ran his tongue up Mikey's neck before biting at his earlobe and growling.

Mikey shuddered, too drunk and turned on to notice the lack of hot breath against his skin, or how cold the hand was that pushed up his skirt.

He also didn't notice the prick of teeth against his neck. He did, however, notice the stabbing pain as fangs sunk into his neck.  
But by then it was too late.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are always appreciated!


End file.
